Weird adventures with Yachiru, Toshiro,Losix & Shi
by TheMafians
Summary: I know stupid title but anyway, Losix and Shi are my OC and stuff and blah, just read it and stuff rated M for later on and stuff oh god I suck at summaries damn!


**Ex: HI GUYS SUP! EX IS ON AGAIN TO BRING YOU HER NEWEST FANFIC!**

**Toshiro: Wait why am I here?**

**Yachiru: WHITEY-CHAN! HAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Toshiro: I should ask you the same thing… *Sweat drops***

**Losix: I understand why they're here but why me and Shi? *Points at Shi***

**Shi: *Is currently kicking the wall muttering himself about something***

**Ex: Well…How would you feel all of you guys being my main Characters for the fic**

**Shi, Toshiro, Losix: …**

**Yachiru: OMEEGAWSH! YAY! YESH YESH!**

**Ex: Thank you Yachiru you're so awesome!**

**Yachiru: NO PROBLEM CAT EARED GIRL!**

**Ex: *Sweat drops* Right…who wants to do the disclaimer? Toshiro-kun? **

**Toshiro: *Sighs and twitches* 'Ex-chan' does not own Bleach, only Losix and Shi**

**Losix: Oh crap here comes hell…**

**Ex: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a hot summers day- ***Gets hit by ice*** GAH! TOSHIRO!

**Toshiro:** NOT SUMMER!

Fine fine…=.=

It was a cool sunny day and the streets of the Seireitei were nice and quiet-

"WAIT FOR ME MINTY-KUN!"

Actually I take it back.

A lively pink headed girl ran up to a almost white green haired boy that had pure aquamarine eyes, he had a nice tan and he was no higher than a normal 13 year old kid, the girl glomped the almost white green haired boy, her big chocolate coloured eyes sparkled with happiness as her usual excited blush was there, people sometime thought if it was in fact make up.

"Pinky-chan?" The almost white green haired kid asked as he looked up to see the pink girl hanging from his back, he sighed,

"What's the matter?" the pink headed girl looked at him and her face flashed into a mischievous one but the went back to her innocent face, the almost white haired kid smirked and narrowed his eyes in amusement, they suddenly ran off somewhere.

MEANWHILE SINCE I'M SO MEAN THAT I CUT 'Pinky-chan and Minty-kun' time we go to a very annoyed white haired boy that had to listen to a woman, a lot taller than him that had almost white blue eyes and wavy mid-back orange length hair, complain about how paper work was useless and boring, "MATSUMOTO SHUT UP ALREADY!" he suddenly snapped, Matsumoto, who's first name was Rangiku stopped talking and blinked at him,

"Yes Shiro-kun?" the white haired kid twitched as he closed his beautiful deep sea coloured eyes, Matsumoto anime sweat dropped and backed away,

"I think I better go…BYE!" Rangiku said as she sprinted out of the office, while the white haired kid shouted after her, just to bump against a blood haired girl that had white highlights on the edge of her fringe, she had ice green eyes and had lots of scars, one that people usually took notice of was the one at the side of her face that reached down to her neck, her skin tone was a dirty pink kind of colour but anyways, did I mention that Rangiku had a huge pair of bouncy melons? Oh I didn't oh well, unfortunaly the blood haired girl fell on the ground because of them, Matsumoto looked around,

"Somebody just touched me!" Rangiku exclaimed just to be interrupted by the girl,

"VICE-CAPTAIN OF SQUAD 10 MATSUMOTO RANGIKU!" Rangiku froze and looked down to see the blood haired girl on the floor twitching, Rangiku anime sweat dropped and helped the girl up,

"Sorry for that 4th seat of squad 11 Losix" Rangiku apologized, Losix sighed,

"Whatever just run for it before Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya catches you" Rangiku nodded and ran off, instead Losix entered the office.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Losix asked as she poked her head inside the office, suddenly a book went right past her and hit the wall making the wall crack, Losix sweat dropped as that could've been her getting hit, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of squad 10 noticed it was Losix,

"U-uh…sorry about that 4th seat of the 11 squad, Losix" Losix entered and sat on the edge of the sofa,

"Yo" she simply said, Toshiro sighed,

"Why do you keep doing that?" he asked, Losix blinked confused and asked,

"Do what?"

"Never mind"

"Come on tell me!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No…"

"Pretty please!"

"NO!"

"Then do you mind me calling you Toshiro?"

"NO-!" Toshiro shut his mouth as he realised what he just said, Losix smirked,

"Ok then Toshiro, you can call me Losix now~" she said smiling, Toshiro twitched but then sighed, annoyed with the world and slouched in his chair,

"Man this days have been so busy…" Toshiro complained, Losix nodded in agreement,

"Wait aren't you suppose to be going to your squad Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki? I heard he wanted to talk to you" Losix froze,

"Oh crap…" her eyes widened and Toshiro was already at the door opening it for her,

"Thanks Captain Toshiro! See ya after!" she exclaimed and she sprinted out the door and then shuponed to Kenpachi.

Back to our Pinky-chan and Minty-kun duo~

Both the pink haired girl and the almost white green haired boy were running for their life as they laughed uncontrollably, a mob of shinigami, in other words Soul reapers, were chasing after them shouting to stop or when they get their hands on them they would pay, why? Well if you saw the mob they were totally messed up, some where covered with water, glue and then chicken feathers, some had on their foreheads the word oldie and other insults, they did this all in an hour surprisingly.

"Hey where do you want to run off to Pinky-chan?" the almost white green haired kid asked as he kept running, the pink haired girl smiled happily and got his wrist and dragged him somewhere,

"FOLLOW ME MINTY-KUN~!" she shouted happily, 'Minty-kun' couldn't help but be dragged by 'Pinky-chan'.

They were almost there when two pair of hands got both of them, they both gasped and turned to see who it was- oh not good…it was Byakuka Kuchiki,

"Yachiru, Shi what's the meaning of this…?" he asked calmly yet a hint of annoyance in his voice, Shi anime sweat dropped, on the other hand, Yachiru was hugging Byakuka,

"HI FLOWER GUY~!" Shi froze as he saw Byakuka twitch, he then got an idea.

When Byakuka opened his eyes he flinched at the sight of Shi, he had tears in his eyes and his eyes were big,

"W-we're s-sorry Captain Kuchiki-sama…" he sniffed out loud making him look even cuter, Yachiru caught on of what he was doing so she joined in,

"Y-yeah…we didn't r-realise w-we were doing w-wrong…!" Yachiru said as she had tears in her eyes making her look uber cute, Byakuka groaned in defeat and put the two of them down,

"Go before they catch you" Shi and Yachiru smirked inwardly and ran off.

Yachiru and Shi arrived where Kenpachi was, they saw Losix sprint inside and trip, they then heard a crash, yelling and then laughing, Shi then looked Yachiru,

"Pinky-chan I have to go to my captain now" he said now calm and serious like Captain Hitsugaya,

"Okay Minty-kun see ya after~!" she said happily hugging him and running inside the building to see Losix and Kenpachi, Shi smiled for a split second and then shuponed to Captain Hitsugaya's office.

When Shi arrived he knocked on the office's door and then came in,

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya" Shi said as he bowed quickly and sat on a chair, Toshiro looked up from his paperwork,

"Hello to you two 3rd seat Shi Kipa, what have you been up to today then huh?" he asked, Shi gulped, he shouldn't tell Toshiro what he did with Yachiru, Toshiro was already annoyed enough today, he could see it by the look that Toshiro had on,

"Nothing…do you want me to help you out with the paper works?" a hint of relief and happiness shone in Toshiro's eyes, though he also had a embarrassed look on his face since he didn't want to show he was weak against paperwork,

"I would appreciate that a lot, thank you Shi" Toshiro murmured,

"No problem" Shi said as he helped out Toshiro with the squads paperwork.

Losix was bowing continually,

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she said afraid of the sequences,

"Just shut up and sit down 4th seat Losix" Losix shut her self up and sat down, suddenly Yachiru jumped on Kenpachi,

"HI KENNY-KUN~! Oh hi there Bloody haired girl~" Yachiru beamed happily, Losix couldn't help but to let out a smile,

"Hi Pinky-sama, anyway Kenpachi-sensei what did you wanted me for?" Losix asked Kenpachi,

"Well Losix-" Kenpachi started speaking but then was interrupted by a hell butterfly, all squads had received one of them,

"Hm?" was all Yachiru, Losix and Kenpachi said as they saw the hell butterfly.

* * *

**Ex: FIRST CHAPTER DONE! I THINK I DID IT PRETTY LONG~**

**Toshiro: I guess it's ok for now…**

**Ex: What is?**

**Toshiro: The story baka**

**Ex: Why thank you Toshiro-kun~ *Hugs***

**Toshiro: *Twitch***

**Yachiru: I FOUND THAT AWESOME CAT EARED GIRL~**

**EX: THANK YOU~!**

**Shi and Losix: Errr…please review?**


End file.
